Great, where in the Universe are we?
by Hukrasoar
Summary: It's when a Half Blood from Percy-Jackson and the Olympians meets her Witch-friend, and ends up going to Middle Earth. I suck at Summaries.


Disclaimer: For the Gods, this site's called "Fan Fiction" For a reason. I DON"T OWN ANYTHING!!! Except Leslie and Allison. She is MINE!!!

SO anyways, this is a Fan Fiction with a cross between Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and, of course, Lord of the Rings.

Chapter One: Falling through the sky...

**Allison's POV.**

_Did I ever mention to you that HATE myself for being a Demigod? Honestly! Not to mention I have a witch as a best friend, and travels trough dimensions. My life can't EVER get harder, can it?_

I looked outside the small window, taking a break from writing. I was thinking to myself that I was starting to sound like Bright-Tongue. That thought made me shiver. I wonder when I'll start cursing?

Gary, the Apollo cabin leader, was looking at me with narrowed gray eyes. I stared back at him. "What do you want now?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing, just thought that you'd want to play basketball with Percy," he said, pointing outside, where Percy was talking to Annabeth. I rolled my eyes. "You must be getting thicker everyday," I commented for no reason, starting to think. Maybe I should call Bright-Tongue over, she'll know how to have fun...

"Zeus's thunderbolt, she's not listening again."

"Allison Branker, stop daydreaming already or I'll cut off your head!!!"

That threat woke me up all right. I jumped out of the chair, grimacing as my head hit the ceiling. Turning, I saw someone who definitely made my day. Clarisse, daughter of Ares.

I held back the urge to roll my eyes as she glared at me. Then a surprising thought came to my head. "How in Apollo's arrows are you in his cabin?" I asked, shocked.

It really bothered me to see her roll her eyes. "Chiron let me." she said simply. I snorted. "That still doesn't explain why-"

"Do you ever stop talking?" Clarisse interrupted. I opened my mouth, then closed it. Do I ever stop talking? "Na, I don't" Clarisse rolled her eyes again. "Well, Chiron has a quest for you, with your freak friend Bright-Tongue. Now get your stuff and c'mon!" she stormed out the door, causing people to stare.

I groaned and muttered one last time, "Do I ever get a break?" before getting outside. _At least Bright-Tongue will cheer me up_ I thought drily as I got my bow, arrow, and sword. Hunter's bright bronze blade shined before I sheathed it. I sighed before going outside for a quest, for the thousandth time.

Like usual, Chiron was standing in his centaur form, white coat shining. Next to him, a small, sixteen year old girl with dark red hair was holding a wand, twirling it around. I was pleased to see Chiron eyeing it rather nervously.

"What's up, Chiron?" I asked. "I'm guessing this is an emergency, seeing as last time I got back from my quest, you said I could gave a long break. How long ago was that again? Oh yeah, _yesterday._" I flicked my long blond hair. "This better be good."

Chiron winced. "Yes, I know you should be on break, but Leslie here," Bright-Tongue smiled and sighed, "Man, why is the _centaur_ the only one that calls me my real name?"_ ",_ says that her friends found something rather, interesting." His shuffled on the ground nervously. "I think Leslie will tell you the details." I groaned. If Bright-Tongue's friends are who I think they are, I need a shield. A LARGE one.

I stared at Chiron scathingly one last time before turning to my witch-friend. "Are your friends possibly Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy?" I snapped. " 'cause if it is, I am SO out of here."

Bright-Tongue rolled her green eyes. "How'd you know?" she asked with so much sarcasm that I rolled my eyes. "Where are they?"

Bright-Tongue blushed. "That's... er... the problem." she waved her wand, causing a chair to appear out of nowhere. "You wanna sit?"

I did, still wary. "So, where are they?" At the same moment, I silently cursed myself for being a friend of a with who was a friend to someone who could get himself into a lot of trouble. "Was the spell cast by you, or Harry?"

Bright-Tongue rolled her eyes again. "Honestly, don't get me annoyed. You're gonna make me speak Greek again." It was her talent. Bright-Tongue was a Seer, mind-reader, and Lord of every single language of the world and beyond. Lucky her.

"So get to the point already." I said. Bright-Tongue took her deep breath. "Well, Hermione was reading a Muggle book, a fantasy book," she explained. I raised my eyebrows. I didn't like how she uses the term, muggles, instead of mortals. But then, she was a mortal herself.

"So?" I asked.

"Well..." she blushed, again. "Darco appeared out of nowhere, I jumped up and used a body-bind curse on him, the next thing I know, they were sucked into the book.

I was pretty sure my eyebrows jumped off my face. "They, WHAT!"

Bright-Tongue blushed even harder. "I don't know how, but they got into the book."

I closed my eyes. "You know how to Dimension hop, don't you?" I asked, eyes still closed. "Yep."

"Curses."

I opened my eyes again. "Please don't kill us." I said drily. Even under the tense moment, Bright-Tongue grinned. She raised her wand, before a realization hit me. "Wait, where in the world are we-" My voice was cut off as Camp Half-Blood disappeared. The thoughts racing through my head were, "I am gonna kill you Leslie Silvrae." Then, the world turned... _green_

I was lying down on the ground. I groaned and sat up, feeling the different places of my body. Nothing broken

I looked around. I was. Apparently, in the middle of the path. I instinctively clutched Hunter, ready to unsheathe it's blade, as soon as I saw three riders approaching. Unfortunately, they saw me too. They rode towards me, and my heart started beating like crazy. "Halt, who are you?" a rider asked as soon as they surrounded me.

I opened my mouth, about to answer, but then the other rider laughed. "It's just a young girl!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. "Who exactly are you to call me a girl?" I asked. The third rider looked at me with surprise. "Why, we are elves from Mirkwood!" he cried, causing rolled eyes from the other two. My mind, like my heart, started racing. Elves? Mirkwood? Why in Zeus's name does both of the names sound familiar...

"What land are we in." I asked. The three "Elves" looked at me in surprise. "Do you not know?" the first rider asked. "We are in Middle Earth."

Middle Earth. The memories of reading a book flashed by my head again. Middle Earth. Elves. Mirkwood. _Oh, Hades, I'm in Lord of the Rings! _I mentally screamed. _I am gonna KILL you, Bright-Tongue!!!_


End file.
